Apple Pie
by Stitchar
Summary: Red means everything, but to them it was a hard thing to fit in. And when they met, they soon realized that they're not alone anymore.   Flaky/Splendont Brother/Sister ONE-SHOT


AN: Before you read this, This story if more of a Sister/Brother relationship, but if you want to think it further, feel free to do so.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

**Apple Pie**

Flaky was just minding her own business that day, it was that day that no other natural disasters will come and kill her. No friends trying to make her hurt. No Lumpy to ruin her day!

This is her good day.

Flaky sighed as she felt the warm sun warming up her red fur. She frowned as she looked at her fur.

Red.

She couldn't remember how long it has been since she is the only citizen who has the red fur…she would consider herself lucky though that Flippy didn't flip out on her fur color! But still…

Flaky sighed for what was like a hundred time. She hated her fur sometimes; it always makes her stands out from the group for they have brighter colors but her. She has darker coloring and sometimes wasn't considered in the group. Looked up at the warmed sky and getting up, she went into her kitchen to fix herself some tea.

-.-

Splandont was not having a good day. Scratch that, it was terrible.

First he just had a fight with his blue faker, and the ending result wasn't pretty. He did crushed that blue squirrel with his meteor he found and left hoping to find some people to save from their fate.

But that ignorant blue squirrel keeps coming back to haunt him!

Yesterday, he save a young child from falling from its death and was about to save his mother as well but that Blue squirrel came back and caught the lady instead, instantly killing that mother within a second.

It was an outrage and yet people still respects him! Can't they see that blue faker was killing their own kind? They need to have their eyes checked or something!

But as Splendont thought to himself, he sighed, what is he going to do? He was locked up in that blasted mirror for million of years and just as he got back, he saw this blue squirrel, (was it Splendid?) destroying almost everything in his path.

It was cute at first when Splendid was trying to do on what is right but Splendont work on solitude, in no need of any form of an partner. That's why he refused to be Splendid's partner, he always work alone.

Though Splendont sometimes wonder if it is because of the fur color he bears. Or his actions he had done to the wanna-be hero.

But one thing he knew about is that his fur is red.

Red.

If Splendont remembers clearly, animals that bears the color red were considered special, if not, respected by many other for it represents many things; anger, love, blood, sweet taste of an apple, anything. but now, it seems that people here were now corrupted, now only seeing red for hero who bears it were considered evil.

He hated this.

And afraid as well.

What if he's the only red furred creature alive? will he find a friend? a person he can protect and trust with? Splendont couldn't think straight anymore, until he felt himself feeling a tad weak.

_'After all those years, the hunger just had to attack on the wrong moment doesn't it?'_ he though bitterly as he slowly began to fall down the sky, not knowing that he will soon land on to the specific creature's house.

-.-

Flaky hummed as she cut the apples in pieces and placing them carefully on the piecrust she was going to make. Sometimes, cooking help her calm down as it always will and help her think straight for few minutes she held.

After being done with the apples, she placed the dough over the completed apple pie and placed it inside the oven for it to cook.

Only to hear the crash she heard from outside.

Surprised and had completely forgotten about the pie this instant, she quickly ran out the house to see what had happened.

She gasped when she saw through her eyes.

In front of her, was another red furred creature like her.

-.

Splandont groaned as he felt pain spazzing through his body. It didn't worry him much as he is stronger than steel and can survive any strong impact that came through.

Well except for the Kryptonut. He hated that damn thing.

Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself in something warm and comfy. He tried to struggle to get up, only to hiss in pain.

He didn't hit that hard did he?

He soon felt a warm hand touching his chest, urging him to lay down, and Splendont not being hesitant, stopped his struggle and started to focus more on the warmth he felt from the unknown hand.

His eyes traveled up to find whoever was taking care of him, wanting to thank them for help.

Only to be eyeing with a red porcupine.

Splendont almost squeaked in surprised, here right in front of him was a RED porcupine. He wanted to scream in happiness but his pain was keeping him from that and now the only good option for him right now was only to gap dumbly at the red porcupine.

The red porcupine was small (around early teenage age he guessed), almost had the tomboyish looks, and has red spikes shooting out from anywhere like she had forgotten to brush it all out. Another note that she has some few white flakes all over her spikes.

"You shouldn't move that much." the porcupine assured as she gently pushed him down to his aching back, "you had that terrible fall, I was almost scared that you had died."

Her voice was timid and quiet but overall to him, he can make it out of her.

"…Thanks." was all he can muster as the small silence was hanging around them dangerously. "Sorry to uh…asking you this but do you have a name?" the red porcupine blushed in almost of a dying embarrassment.

"It's uh…Flaky…" she replied as she fiddled with the bed sheets hanging loose. Splandont almost laughed at this.

She is cute.

Then the growl had interrupted their small talk. Flaky almost laughed but stood up and walked out.

"…Hungry?" Splendont nodded his head, anything would be nice for him. Then Flaky left and Splendont was left for his own mind.

-.-

Flaky couldn't believe it, a red flying squirrel! a super hero if she's right, but why is he here? where did he come from? She couldn't tell but she was too excited to see another animal like her having a red fur.

She almost sighed in relief that she wasn't alone.

Checking to see if her apple pie is done, she took it out, its sweet smell flowing through the atmosphere, making herself relax a little.

The strange creature in the guest room must be hungry so she quickly made tea and cut the pie, placing it on the plate and then to the tray. She grabbed a fork fro her silverware drawer and placed it on the side of the plate as well.

Smiling herself, she took the tray and carried it to her special guest.

As she reached the bedroom, she saw the red squirrel sitting up, looking outside at the window, she was almost awed of how much he looked almost like Splendid, she could even might've guessed they might be twins.

Bringing the tray to him, he looked away from the window and saw Flaky bringing the food to him. If Flaky was right, he seemed really happy.

Handing the plate to him, he took a bite on the pie she made, he loved it and ate it all almost in a flash. After drinking the tea, he seemed to have felt better.

"Thank you for helping me." He replied as he looked at her with kind eyes. Flaky almost fainted at that kind look, "I could've done something in return for your hospitality."

"Oh no! It's okay, I always love to help someone in need. And besides, you seemed to have flown quite a long time." The Splendid look alike nodded his head, but he seemed to have remember something and got off the bed, floating at the same time.

"I'm sorry." He replied a bit quickly, "I heard a distress call from the Northern side and I must help. Thank you Flaky for helping me." Flaky almost blushed at his smooth words.

"Your welcome. Oh wait!" She exclaimed as she saw the red squirrel opening the window, only to stop when he heard her calling him.

"You didn't tell me your name…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude of me, it's Splendont. And once again, thank you. Maybe I can visit you sometimes?" Splandont asked as he flew up in midair, warming his flight as he did so, "I love your apple pie by the way."

Flaky almost could've sworn her heart stopped, Splendont, visiting her house. It almost sounds wonderful.

"Yes and thank you." She answered as she saw Splendont did his bow to her and with a small mock-salute, he flew away into the clear blue sky.


End file.
